Snape y la Misión Imposible
by Nymphadora Damasia Tonks
Summary: Dumbledore le asigna a Snape una "misión secreta". ¿Le será posible cumplirla? ¿Y qué pasará cuando Tonks se entere de lo que Snape hizo para "protegerla"? Romance entre una Tonks de 17/18 años y Severus Snape! Le puse M por los capítulos siguientes...
1. Un comienzo con tropiezos

DISCLAIMER: Nada relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece!

He aquí el primer capítulo de "Snape y la Misión Imposible" XD Espero que les guste! Ah si, si lo leen, dejen reviews porfa... motivan a seguir escribiendo ;)

_

* * *

_

_Hace seis días, en la casa de Severus Snape…_

"¡Nymphadora!"

Nymphadora Tonks, más conocida como Tonks (tan solo su madre y sus peores enemigos solían llamarla "Nymphadora") parpadeó y miró a Severus Snape tras ojos soñolientos. Había pasado una noche de lo más fatal. Desde las 21:00 p.m. hasta las 03:00 a.m. de la mañana había estado bailando en una discoteca cerca de Hogsmeade llamada "La boca del infierno", un lugar que en los últimos años gozaba de una creciente popularidad tanto entre los jóvenes magos como los muggles. Esto se debía a que los dueños, un matrimonio joven y flexible, estaban familiarizados con ambas tendencias musicales. Ella había sido alumna en Hogwarts, y se graduó unos 2 años antes que Tonks entrara a primer grado. Él, un muggle australiano, había empezado a creer en la magia y hechicería el día en que ambos se conocieron. Se casaron 3 meses después, y gracias a esta unión, en "La boca del infierno" no solo se tocaba música de las "Weird Sisters", sino también de las "Scissor Sisters". Era uno de los lugares preferidos de Tonks, y cada vez que su ocupada rutina de estudiante de último año se lo permitía, se daba una escapadita con Charlie para mover sus caderas al ritmo de los estrenos más recientes y de los viejos clásicos. Había entablado una amistad sólida con Henry y Elisa, y los cócteles gratis eran una razón más para preferir "La boca" ante establecimientos similares.

Esa noche, a pesar de las advertencias de Charlie, quien conocía su incompatibilidad con el alcohol, Tonks consumió demasiados cócteles, e irónicamente, terminó pagando caro por ellos. Felizmente, no recordaba muchos detalles de la noche anterior. A cambio, el presente la cogió por sorpresa y completamente desprevenida.

"¡NYMPHADORA!"

Esta vez, Tonks optó por hacerse la dormida, pero no era muy buena fingiendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en sus labios. Lo que escapó su atención fue que al lado de su cama, Snape también sonreía, pero con malicia. A Severus Snape, el temido profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y antiguamente un mortífago a servicio de su señoría Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore le había asignado una "misión especial". Snape ya llevaba 3 meses tratando de ejecutarla, pero a sus ojos se trataba de una causa perdida hace mucho, mas el director no quiso oír palabra de ello. Por esa razón, el desafortunado profesor se hallaba aquí en una habitación con la que era, en su opinión, la alumna más incapaz de todo el colegio. Por lo que había escuchado de varios colegas, la chica no era completamente bestia, sino más bien indisciplinada e inmadura, cualidades que para Snape eran equivalentes al pecado mortal. Como si fuera poco, tenía un talento inigualable para meterse en todo tipo de problemas y situaciones que fluctuaban entre puramente embarazosas hasta verdaderamente peligrosas.

Sin duda, La torpeza de Tonks era lo que más le molestaba. No le alcanzaban los dedos para enumerar las veces en las que ella había roto algún utensilio valioso, o echado a perder una poción de las más simples. Por su puesto, siempre lo hacia "sin querer", pero Snape ya estaba harto de prestarle oído a sus excusas y promesas ("No volverá a pasar, se lo juro profesor, yo…"), y si no fuera por orden de Dumbledore ya hubiera dimitido hace mucho de esta odiosa tarea, que se convertía cada vez más en una autentica Misión Imposible.

Con la sonrisa aún en la cara, Snape se acercó lentamente a la cama de Tonks, hasta casi rozar su rostro con su protuberante nariz aguileña. Podía sentir el suave respirar de la chica, y cada vez que ella expiraba, él percibía un ligero olor a alcohol… a alcohol y a… algo más. Se quedó contemplándola por un largo rato. No había estado tan cerca de una mujer desde… bueno, nunca. Estudió la cara de la chica con auténtica curiosidad, y de repente, comprobó perplejo que le gustaba lo que veía. Tenía unas cejas perfectamente arqueadas, bajo las cuales se encontraban los ojos con las pestañas más largas y negras que jamás había visto. Su nariz esbelta y levemente respingada y sus rojos labios, exquisitamente carnosos, le proporcionaban un aspecto muy femenino, que contrastaba drásticamente con sus cortos cabellos alborotados de color morado. Snape divisó un pequeño lunar en la comisura de sus labios, y fijó su mirada en él un buen rato, absorto ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Extendió su mano para tocar su piel, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

La respiración de Tonks era tranquila y rítmica, y sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas. Se había vuelto a dormir… De pronto, Snape se apartó bruscamente de la cama, con una expresión disgustada en el rostro.

"¡Nymphadora!", gritó por tercera vez en esa mañana.

Ésta abrió los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

"Tuve un sueño hermoso", dijo.

Snape tragó saliva y se obligó a no mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro extraordinario, entrelazado con filamentos color esmeralda, e irradiaban una alegría contagiosa. Snape arriesgó entonces una rápida ojeada. Tonks continuaba sonriéndole, y por alguna razón, ello lo sacó de sus casillas.

"Nymphadora, no estoy bromeando, sal de la cama,  
¡AHORA!", vociferó hoscamente.

"No grite, que me hace retumbar los tímpanos" le contestó ella, se dio media vuelta y volvió a taparse con las sábanas.

"Nymphadora...". Su voz, aunque calmada esta vez, tenía un tono amenazante.

"Ya, ya, está bien", refunfuñó Tonks mientras se incorporaba de la cama. "Tampoco es necesario que armemos un drama"

Snape ignoró este último comentario y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

"Te veo abajo en exactamente diez minutos", dijo. "Como nos hemos atrasado más de una hora no habrá tiempo para desayunar. Empezaremos con la nueva lección en… nueve minutos y 47 segundos"

"Pero…", objetó Tonks.

"No hay pero que valga Nymphadora, no cumpliste con tu deber y ahora te atenderás a las consecuencias. Te espero abajo en… 9 minutos y 34 segundos". Con esas palabras, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa de satisfacción trazada en su cara.

"¡Estaré lista en menos de cinco!" le gritó Tonks a la puerta cerrada. "¡Y jamás vuelva a llamarme Nymphadora!", agregó enojada. Tenía ganas de volver a echarse a la cama, en parte porque el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, pero sobre todo para provocar a Snape. Lanzó un hondo suspiro, se paró de la cama con un brinco y empezó a vestirse con la mayor prisa posible.


	2. Los males de las mujeres

Aquí va el segundo capítulo... (a ver si de ahora en adelante actualizo más seguido ) Muchas gracias a neysha y a Ginevra-Malfoy17 por sus reviews!!

_

* * *

_

_20 minutos más tarde…_

Snape tenía la mirada fija en el reloj de pared mientras tamborileaba impacientemente con los dedos sobre la mesa. ¿Qué diablos la hacía tardar tanto?  
¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro con ella?

_22 minutos…_

Snape dejó escapar un juramento. Maldijo el día en el que Dumbledore lo convocó a su oficina para confiarle la educación de la joven bruja de séptimo año. No es que un colegio como Hogwarts fuera incapaz de brindarle todos los conocimientos que requiriera una bruja de su edad, sino que Nymphadora Tonks poseía "características y necesidades especiales", como se había empeñado en aclarar Dumbledore. Aparentemente, todos la consideraban una chica excepcional.

Claro que a él, Severus Snape, su instinto infalible le había llevado la verdad ante los ojos desde el primer día en que Nymphadora pisó los terrenos de Hogwarts. Él no veía nada más en ella que una niña mimada que buscaba ser el centro de atención de todos, y que carecía de aptitudes especiales o talentos sobresalientes que la hicieran destacar entre el montón, además de buenos modales y muchas otras cosas. No, Nymphadora Tonks brillaba por cualidades mucho menos deseables que su dedicación a los estudios o su buen comportamiento. Aparte de Fred y George Weasley (que simple y llanamente eran incomparables), no había ningún otro alumno en el colegio que hubiese quebrantado tantas reglas como ella, y lo que era aún más grave, nadie que se las hubiese ingeniado tan bien para salir ilesa la mayoría de las veces.

_Media hora…_

Furioso, Snape se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, tomando dos escalones a la vez. Arriba se encontró ante una puerta cerrada, pero aún tras golpearla reiteradas veces, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Entonces, le proporcionó una patada tan fuerte que enseguida se vino abajo con un enorme estruendo. La habitación estaba en el mismo estado en el cual la había abandonado media hora antes, a excepción de que no había ningún rastro de la chica.

"¡Nymphadora!" gritó. "¡Ya puedes salir de tu escondite!  
¡Esto no me hace ninguna gracia!"

_Nada._

"Muy bien, tú lo has querido así… _¡Detego!_"

Apenas había pronunciado ésta última palabra cuando un destello de chispas rojas, azules y violetas estalló de la punta de su varita mágica. Las luces se movían rápidamente hacia la parte superior de la casa, emitiendo un zumbido parecido al de un enorme insecto. Se detuvieron delante del cuarto de baño, y después de unos instantes, se extinguieron. Snape tocó la puerta, y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

"Nymphadora, soy un hombre muy paciente, pero hoy has sobrepasado los límites. Te doy cinco segundos para que salgas de ahí y te disculpes por la demora… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡cinco!"

Con la mano ya en la manija de la puerta, Snape se detuvo abruptamente. Quién sabe qué cosas estaría haciendo Nymphadora allí adentro… No se sentía en condiciones para verse confrontado a horas tan tempranas con el espectáculo de una adolescente semidesnuda bailando y moviendo sus labios a la melodía de alguna canción horrenda de música pop. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, pues la verdad es que estaba con los nervios de punta.

"Muy bien Nymphadora, sal de ahí", dijo con el mayor esfuerzo posible de mantener su voz calmada.

"No saldré a ninguna parte si continúa llamándome así" le contestó Tonks obstinadamente. Snape dejó escapar un juramento.

"Escúchame bien, _Tonks_… ¡o sales inmediatamente, o entro yo!"

"¡No puede hacer eso!" gritó ella con pánico.

"¿Ah si?  
¿Y por qué no habría de poder?" le preguntó Snape con fingido interés.

"Es que… ¡aún no me visto!"

"¡Pues vístete de una vez y sal del maldito baño!"

"No puedo"

"Nymphadora… no me tientes. ¡Me falta así de poco para usar uno de los maleficios imperdonables en ti… y estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez sea la única manera de hacerte obedecer!"

_Silencio._

Y entonces Tonks dijo algo, apenas audible.

"¿Cómo?  
¡Habla más fuerte!" le ordenó Snape.

"¡¡¡Que estoy con la menstruación!!!" gritó ella. Esta vez, de seguro que se había enterado hasta el gato del vecino.

_Silencio._

"¿Profesor?" titubeó Tonks. "¿Señor Profesor Snape?" pero se quedó esperando una respuesta en vano. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No..." contestó Snape lentamente. "Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con nuestro compromiso"

"Es que… se me han acabado los tampones"

"Muchacha necia" murmuró Snape para si, no sin sentir un cierto alivio. A fin de cuentas, Tonks no le había desobedecido deliberadamente… si es que estaba diciendo la verdad… Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, era que no era recomendable confiar en nada ni en nadie. No en vano se había instruido en el arte de la Oclumancia…

"¿Y se puede saber por qué no traes de repuesto?  
¿Acaso las chicas de hoy no están siempre preparadas para… situaciones así?" preguntó con desconfianza.

Que pregunta más estúpida. Claro que las _demás_ lo estaban, pero tratándose de Nymphadora Tonks, la muchacha más desmemoriada que jamás tuvo la desgracia de conocer, aquello era de esperarse.

"¡No si nos viene la regla una semana antes!" exclamó Tonks molesta. "Si Usted tuviera una novia sabría que no podemos programar estas cosas…"

Snape frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que una expresión dolorosa cruzó su cara.

"Mi vida personal no te incumbe" dijo amargamente. "Nada más dime que debo hacer para que por fin salgas de ese condenado baño"

"Necesito tampones… o cualquier otra cosa, no soy demasiado exigente"

"Si es así,  
¿por que no usas papel higiénico?"

Dentro del baño, Tonks sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. No podía creer que estaba teniendo esta conversación con Snape… Aunque, siendo sinceros, el tan solo podía sacarle provecho a la situación; era obvio que no tenía ni la más mínima idea en cuanto a los males de las mujeres.

"No lo querrá saber" le contestó evasivamente. "Creo que el quiosco de la esquina vende tampón… artículos de higiene femenina"

Snape no pudo evitar de sonreír ante ese modo de expresarse, tan poco típico de ella.

"¿Profesor? Por favor, dése prisa, que me estoy desangrando como un cerdo"

Eso ya encajaba mejor con ella…

"No hay razón para ponerse vulgar", le reprochó. "Vuelvo enseguida"

Después de aproximadamente veinticinco minutos, Snape tocó la puerta otra vez. Tonks se había quedado adormilada, y despertó sobresaltada.

"¿Quién es?"

"Tu hada madrina" dijo Snape malhumorado.

"No es gracioso" le contestó Tonks ofendida. "Podría haber sido un mortífago… o un dementor"

"Claro, no ves que suelen andar sueltos por ahí" dijo Snape burlonamente. "Como sea, te traje tus… artículos de higiene femenina… los voy a dejar delante de la puerta"

Tonks esperó un rato hasta que sus pasos se alejaran, luego abrió la puerta y encontró tanto un paquete de tampones de diferentes tamaños, como uno de toallas higiénicas (¡con alitas!). Sonrió y los metió adentro, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Por fin, Tonks salió del baño y bajó las escaleras. No se sentía del todo confortable después de haber tenido esa conversación tan íntima tras puertas cerradas con Snape. Ni siquiera con su madre hablaba acerca de esos temas…

Encontró a Snape abajo en la sala, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Cuando ella apreció, él se dio vuelta. Tenía una extraña expresión en la cara. Al parecer, a él también le resultaba embarazosa la situación.

"Gracias" dijo Tonks, porque no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

"De nada" gruñó Snape mientras se movía incómodamente de un lado a otro en su sillón.

"Bueno,  
¿empezamos la lección de hoy?" preguntó Tonks dubitativa, a tiempo que se ruborizaba ligeramente.

"Creo que para eso ya es demasiado tarde" dijo Snape secamente. "Usted se encargó de que perdiéramos una hora de clase más…"

_¿Usted? Todo el rato la había llamado Nymphadora,  
¿y ahora de repente la trataba de Usted?_

Tonks estaba confundida. Este nuevo cambio, lejos de reconfortarla, la hacía sentirse, si era posible, aún más incómoda.

"Así que… ¿te sirvieron?" preguntó Snape.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó ella sin entender.

"Los tampones…" le dijo Snape en un tono como si le estuviera explicando cuanto es 1 más 1 a un niño pequeño.

Tonks enrojeció visiblemente.

"Si… gracias" dijo nuevamente.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Yo… mejor me voy a casa" balbuceó Tonks, y antes de que Snape abriera la boca, ya había salido apresuradamente de la habitación dando un portazo.


	3. Transfiguraciones y Pociones

Por dios, por fin!! No saben como me hizo sufrir este capitulo! Me equivoque en un pequeño detalle y tuve escribir dos paginas enteras de nuevo!! Jejeje pero bueno, ya está listo

Muchas gracias a neysha, wirrll y dulceysnape por los reviews!! Voy a tratar de tomar en cuenta sus peticiones XD

_

* * *

_

_Tres meses antes, en Hogwarts…_

Tonks miró el enorme reloj de pared de la sala común de Hufflepuff y se atoró con la cerveza de mantequilla. ¡Maldición, ya eran las nueve y media! La profesora McGonagall la colgaría por esto. Arrojó rápidamente todas sus pertenencias dentro de su mochila y salió a tropiezos de la bodega, no sin antes chocar con una silla y vaciar el resto de la cerveza sobre su uniforme de colegio. Lanzó una maldición y se masajeó la parte adolorida de su pierna, mientras con la otra iba saltando hacia la salida.

Con sumo esfuerzo, forzó su delgado cuerpo por el minúsculo agujero detrás del cuadro que guardaba la entrada a su sala común, y empezó a correr por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts como si una fiera la estuviese persiguiendo.

"Lo siento Profesora, se me olvidó…" dijo sin aliento, pero no la Profesora McGonagall estaba parada delante de la clase, sino…. _Snape_. Genial, lo único que le faltaba.  
"Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff por llegar tarde a mi clase, señorita Tonks. Y otros diez porque su uniforme está impresentable"

"Perdone Profesor, no volverá a ocurrir nunca más" le aseguró ella con vehemencia.

"Lo dudo mucho" dijo Snape fríamente. "Tal vez consiga llegar puntual por primera vez en su vida si usa una recordadora, o más simple aún, un _despertador_" Hizo una pausa para regocijarse en sus propias palabras, y para darles a los Slytherin la oportunidad de mofarse.

"Claro que en su caso seria inútil de todas formas" prosiguió maliciosamente. "Me parece que aún no se inventó una recordadora con imágenes o un despertador con buzón de voz… _Scourgify"_

Las manchas de su uniforme desaparecieron, pero eso no fue todo. Snape murmuró algo entre dientes, y acto seguido la corbata de Tonks se unió en un perfecto nudo. Su blusa, que siempre sobresalía del suéter, se metió dentro de su falda gris, y sus zapatos brillaban como recién lustrados.

Muchos Slytherin se rieron a carcajadas, disfrutando que la ridiculizaran frente a toda la clase, pero Tonks no les hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Se sentó al lado de Alexander, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y proporcionándole un codazo amigable que casi le robó el aliento. Alexander Bernstein era el mejor amigo que Tonks tenía en su propia casa. Era un muchacho rubio con ojos color miel, sumamente delgado y con hoyuelos en las mejillas. Era un tanto retraído, un poco cobarde, y terriblemente vergonzoso, pero gracias a la compañía de Tonks, había logrado superar la mayoría de sus miedos, convirtiéndose en un tipo divertido y ocurrente. Al igual que Tonks, Alexander provenía de una familia de sangre mezclada, su padre era brujo y su madre una muggle que se había muerto cuando él tenía tan solo cinco años de edad.

Kassandra, que era seis años mayor que él y que siempre fue muy madura para su edad, se había hecho cargo de la familia, pues el padre de Alex se hallaba en un estado sumamente lábil después de la repentina muerte de su esposa.

"Te perdiste lo mejor" le susurró Alex al oído. "A Michael le tocó presentar su tarea frente a todos, ya sabes, esa que nos dio McGonagall la semana pasada…"

"Sí…" dijo Tonks distraídamente.

Solo le estaba escuchando a medias, pues se preguntaba por qué Snape se había encargado de la clase de transfiguraciones. Hasta donde Tonks podía recordar, la Profesora McGonagall nunca había faltado a clases, y jamás la había visto con ni siquiera un resfrío, a pesar de su avanzada edad. ¿Qué le podría haber ocurrido?

"…Entonces Snape le preguntó qué transfiguración había preparado… ¡y adivina qué dijo!"

Era obvio que Alexander se moría por transmitirle la noticia a Tonks, pues antes de que ésta pueda responderle, ya se había descolgado con la novedad.

"¡Michael dijo que se iría a transformar en Ya-sabes-quién!  
¿Lo puedes creer?  
¿Dora?" Alex sacudió ligeramente la manga de su amiga para obtener su atención, pues ella tenía la mirada ausente y era evidente que no le estaba escuchando. Tonks se sobresaltó y lo miró confundida, a tiempo que su cabello cambiaba de color a un verde chillón.

"Dora, lo estás haciendo de nuevo" masculló el muchacho entre dientes.

"¡¡Oh no!!" exclamó ella y cerró sus ojos, torciéndolos hacia arriba con una expresión dolorosa. Cuando los abrió, su pelo había adquirido su color natural, marrón claro. _Esperemos que Snape no haya notado nada…_

Los dos amigos volvieron a concentrarse en la clase. A Tonks le gustaba la asignatura de transfiguraciones más que cualquier otra, pues cuando debía transformar alguna parte de su cuerpo, por razones obvias siempre obtenía las calificaciones más altas. Pero hoy con Snape todo era mucho menos divertido. Michael, el muchacho que había querido transformarse en Voldemort, estaba parado adelante, sudando a mares y tratando de controlar en vano sus piernas temblorosas.

"Muy bien, pedazo de ignorante" le dijo Snape saboreando cada palabra con deleite. "Veamos que tan exitosa fue la profesora de esta asignatura en meterle algo de sabiduría en esa cabeza de chorlito que tiene… Merlín me libre de culparla si llegaran a cumplirse mis sospechas… donde no hay semillas, nada puede florecer"

Varias manos saltaron hacia arriba, y por parte de los Hufflepuff se oían exclamaciones indignadas. Snape las ignoró y prosiguió con su pequeño discurso.

"Se puede sentar, ya me hice una idea bastante acertada de sus habilidades… o mejor dicho, de sus habilidades _no existentes_…"

Aturdido, Michael volvió a su sitio, acompañado de gritos de euforia por parte de los Slytherin y miradas de compasión y simpatía por parte de los Hufflepuff.

"Muy bien,  
¿alguien más quiere hacernos una demostración?"

_Silencio absoluto._

"Me lo figuraba… debo decir que me asombra ver tantas caras desconocidas en esta clase… y lamento profundamente tener que encontrarme con otras _demasiado_ conocidas" Tras este último comentario, le clavó una mirada penetrante a Tonks, quien tenía la mano levantada. Ella resistió esa mirada que parecía alumbrarla con rayos X, y se la devolvió con el mismo ímpetu.

Finalmente, Snape apartó la mirada.

"Veamos…" dijo y colocó su dedo índice en el mentón como si tratara de acordarse de algo importante. "Si mal no recuerdo, las transfiguraciones humanas son un tema trascendental en su examen de EXTASIS…"

Tonks podría haber jurado que de nuevo la estaba mirando a ella.

"Por esta razón, proseguiré a evaluarlos uno por uno, simulando un verdadero examen. Lo haremos en orden de lista, empezando desde abajo. ¡Winnifred, Charlotte!"

Una muchacha de pelo castaño se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el frente. Snape empezó a hacerle una serie de preguntas en voz baja, y la chica las iba respondiendo una a una, sin que Snape lograra intimidarla.

Después de unos diez minutos, Charlotte se volvió a sentar.

"¡Tonks, Nymphadora!"

Tonks, que había estado cambiando su nariz bajo las carcajadas de varios de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, paró de inmediato. McGonagall nunca la evaluaba en temas como éste, porque sabía que era una metamorfomaga.  
"¿Qué está esperando?" preguntó Snape.  
"¿Necesita una especie de invitación especial o quiere que le de un cero para variar? Veo que la Profesora McGonagall nunca le evaluó en transfiguraciones humanas, pero aun así tiene las mejores calificaciones en esta clase. Me pregunto _cómo_ puede ser posible… Veremos que tal se las arregla sin su _maravilloso don_…"

"_Es de vital importancia que nadie se entere jamás de tu condición, Nymphadora"_ oía la voz de su madre desde lejos. _"Actúa como si fueras buena en transfiguraciones, y no le digas a NADIE quien eres,  
¿me has entendido?"_

"Al diablo", pensó. Si Snape creía que así la podía exponer frente a todos, se había equivocado. Y es que la mayoría de los alumnos sabía hace tiempo que Tonks era una metamorfomaga. Al principio se dejaba ocurrir nuevas excusas, una mas ridícula que la otra, para explicar sus repentinos cambios de apariencia (no solo en sus cabellos…), pero al hacerse mayores, sus compañeros ya no se dejaban engañar tan fácilmente.  
Tonks simplemente se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Snape con una calma que lo irritó de sobremanera, porque estaba acostumbrado a que los alumnos le demuestren respeto y sobre todo, temor, el cual sabía muy bien como inducir. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, y Tonks estaba convencida de que vio algo parecido a lástima en sus ojos…

"Señorita Tonks, me mostrará como se efectúa una transfiguración básica en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Además, me dirá los peligros implicados en este tipo de transfiguraciones, cómo evitarlos, y las restricciones a su uso que impone el Ministerio de Magia. Tiene diez minutos. Puede comenzar"

…

"¡Silencio, todos ustedes! Señor Bernstein, vaya e infórmele al director sobre este lamentable incidente. Lo encontrará en su oficina. ¡Los demás, de vuelta a sus salas comunes, sin excepciones!"

"Pero señor, Tonks necesita ir a la enfermería de inmediato" dijo un muchacho gordo tímidamente.

"Claro, señor Stebbins, ya me he percatado de eso" dijo Snape secamente. "La llevaré yo personalmente"  
El chico llamado Stebbins no parecía estar reconfortado, al contrario. Le dirigió una mirada llena de miedo a Snape, y abandonó la clase junto a los demás estudiantes. Mientras tanto, Alexander ya había llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore. No recordaba haber corrido tan velozmente en toda su vida.

…

"Esta bien, no llores" dijo Snape en un tono casi afectuoso. En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y entró Dumbledore, seguido por Charlie, Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, el señor Weasley, y Molly, quien al ver a Tonks pegó un grito al cielo.

"¡Tonks, querida!" chilló alterada y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que la muchacha tuvo que liberarse a la fuerza para no ahogarse. Tonks le tenía mucho cariño a la mamá de Charlie, empezando por el hecho de que su personalidad era totalmente opuesta a la de su propia madre. Molly Weasley era pequeña y regordeta, una mujer sencilla y bondadosa que se preocupaba por los demás y que sentía un especial afecto por los niños (por eso es que tuvo siete). Le dirigía palabras amables a la Tonks, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

Tonks rompió a llorar tras tantos cuidados, y Charlie comprobó conmovido que su madre la trataba como a una hija propia. También los demás miembros de la orden manifestaban preocupación, cada uno a su manera. El señor Weasley se mantenía en el fondo de la habitación, y por alguna razón parecía estar avergonzado, pues no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara a su mujer, y el ojo mágico de Ojoloco Moody circulaba locamente en su órbita. Lupin se veía, si era posible, aun más pálido que de costumbre y la cara amargada de Snape estaba distorsionada – ¿de rabia? Tan solo Dumbledore tenía la misma mirada serena de siempre que no revelaba ningún sentimiento. Se volvió hacia sus acompañantes con las palabras "Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Tonks y con el joven señor Bernstein a solas"

Todos los mencionados salvo Molly Weasley abandonaron la habitación inmediatamente sin hacer preguntas o protestar. Pero no la señora Weasley. Se negaba rotundamente, y se empeñó en insistir que a Nymphadora en este momento tan difícil le hacía falta "el amor incondicional de una madre", pero su verborrea de protestas no aturdió a Dumbledore en lo absoluto.

"Molly, por favor, es importante" dijo, y su voz no permitía ninguna contradicción. Molly abandonó el cuarto a regañadientes, pero antes abrazó a Tonks por última vez, y a Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada llena de reproches.

"Bueno niños, siéntense" los animó Dumbledore con una sonrisa benévola. "Vaya, casi me olvidaba…"

Y con un rápido movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un cómodo sofá. Para sí mismo eligió un sillón de orejas, y por último hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa con tres vasos de cerveza de mantequilla. A Tonks le dejó caer unas ranas de chocolate en su regazo con una sonrisa, pero ella ni siquiera las probó. Después de que todos se habían acomodado en sus lugares, se produjo un silencio desapacible. Solo se oía el tic tac del reloj de cuco y el suave chisporroteo de la chimenea. Finalmente, Nymphadora rompió el silencio.

…

_De nuevo en el presente…_

"¿Qué clase te toca ahora?" preguntó Charlie Weasley.

"Pociones…" replicó Tonks. "Esta vez, tendrá que oírme… no puede seguir esquivándome"

"Buena suerte" dijo Charlie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Tengo que darme prisa, las prácticas del equipo empiezan en diez minutos. Te veo luego" le guiñó el ojo y se fue apresuradamente en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

Tonks se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos mientras lo veía desaparecer por el pasillo. Le había dado un beso en la mejilla…

Desde que se habían amistado, jamás había hecho semejante cosa… Siempre la saludaba con un apretón de mano o con una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Tonks se tocó la mejilla en el lugar donde los labios de él habían tocado su piel, y sintió como la cara le empezaba a arder.

"No seas estúpida" se dijo "Te dio un beso en la mejilla, no en la boca…"

Aun así, Tonks se sentía deliciosamente ligera cuando entró a las mazmorras.

"Señorita Tonks, llega tarde" le dijo Snape glacialmente. "Quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff"

A Tonks no le importaba, le dirigió una sonrisa ausente y se sentó, con los pensamientos muy lejos de allí…

"Bórrese esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara y empiece a trabajar" oyó una voz muy cerca de ella. En efecto, Snape se había inclinado hacia ella, y al hablar su aliento le rozaba la oreja. A Tonks le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

"Señorita Tonks,  
¿se puede saber qué diablos está esperando para comenzar a preparar su poción?" dijo Snape ásperamente, regresándola a la realidad.

Apresuradamente, Tonks empezó a echar ingredientes a su caldero al azar, sin ni siquiera triturarlos. Trató de actuar de manera casual y de reprimir sus pensamientos, pues a veces estaba segura de que el profesor de pociones le podía leer la mente…

"Muy bien, suficiente por hoy" dijo Snape después de una media hora "Pueden irse. Déjenme una muestra de su poción en un frasco etiquetado. Lo calificaré de acuerdo a los requerimientos del EXTASIS"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Tonks con desesperación. "Pero profesor,  
¡no he terminado!  
¡Y la clase recién finaliza en 15 minutos!"

"Que le puedo decir, querida" dijo Snape sarcásticamente. "La próxima vez llegue puntual, y sobre todo, no se ponga a soñar mientras prepara la poción,  
¡concéntrese!  
¡Por la barba de Merlín, no se como pude aceptar a alguien como Usted en mi clase de TIMO!"

"Será que le caigo bien" propuso Tonks y le guiñó un ojo.

Snape se puso rojísimo de cólera.

"¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar semejante cosa, renacuajo petulante!  
¡No permitiré una insolencia como esa!" dijo furioso "Tienes suerte de que ahora debo irme de inmediato, _Nymphadora. _Mañana te quiero ver en mi oficina a las 17:00 en punto,  
¿entendido?"

"Si, profesor" replicó ella, reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa.


	4. Un sueño con consecuencias

Hola queridos lectores, me he divertido un montón escribiendo este capitulo, espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo

neysha: Espero tu review, ingrata :p El hecho de que ya lo hayas leido no te exonera ;)

dulceysnape: De nada, me alegra que te guste mi fic! Estoy actualizando lo mas rapido posible! XD

Ginevra-Malfoy17: Jajajaja, al principio tampoco me gustaba la pareja, pero debo admitir que ahora hasta me cae bien Snape XD su sarcasmo es para matarse de la risa... si quieres te escribo un fic Tonks/Charlie para que quedes contenta :p

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tonks despertó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Trató de levantarse, pero su cabeza parecía estar hecha de roca, tanto le pesaba. Se dejó hundir nuevamente en las frazadas de su confortable cama, deseosa de poder desaparecer. 

Afortunadamente, era día sábado, y no tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a clases, lo que significaba que podría quedarse dormitando un par de horitas más hasta que fuera la hora de ir a la odiosa detención con Snape. Debía admitir que ayer se había sentido feliz de que por fin tendría una oportunidad de hablar con él a solas, pero la perspectiva de tener que limpiar sus frascos y marmitas recubiertas de restos de pociones ya costrosas no la hacía saltar de alegría precisamente…

Tonks cerró los ojos con un hondo suspiro y enseguida se encontró sumida en un profundo y placentero sueño…

_Charlie y Tonks estaban sentados sobre una pradera salpicada de coloridas flores silvestres. Charlie la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, y ella tenía la cabeza acurrucada en su pecho. Él inhalaba el olor que emanaban sus cabellos, que parecía una suave brisa de primavera, y ella absorbía ansiosamente el aroma agridulce que salía de sus poros y que olía mejor que cualquier perfume. El lago estaba hundido en un dorado resplandor, y el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles parecía estar participando en su comunicación silenciosa, compartiendo sus más íntimos sentimientos.__Charlie aflojó el abrazo y se colocó delante de ella para poder mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos… era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que no eran solo azules… no, si se miraba atentamente, se podían divisar pequeños fragmentos color esmeralda en ellos. Charlie se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído, tras lo cual ella se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. De pronto, todo cambió. Charlie tenía una expresión de terror en la cara, y en menos de tres segundos se había zafado._

"_¿Pero qué haces?" le dijo en un tono acusador. "¡Los besos se dan sólo en la mejilla, tan sólo en la mejilla!  
¿Me entiendes?"_

"_Pero…" le contestó ella al borde de las lágrimas. "Tú me dijiste que…"_

"_¡Ya sé lo que dije!  
¡Y si tú sintieras lo mismo por mí, me hubieras besado en la mejilla!  
¡Lo has estropeado todo!"_

_Tonks rompió a llorar._

"_Vamos, vamos" oyó decir una voz diferente. "No llores, que no vale la pena"_

_Charlie, la pradera, las flores, los árboles y el lago desaparecieron, y en su lugar surgió la oficina inhóspita de Snape. Snape estaba sentado en su sillón y la miraba con cierta lástima._

"_Nena, no te culpes" le dijo suavemente. "Ese chico no es bueno para ti. Si no corresponde tu amor, olvídate de él…"_

"_¡No puedo!  
¡No puedo, y no quiero olvidarme de él!  
¡Lo amo!" sollozó Tonks._

"_¡¡Niña estúpida!!" gritó Snape. Su cara se había deformado horriblemente. "¡No sabes lo que es amar!"_

"_Yo… yo…yo" balbuceaba Tonks estúpidamente, mientras retrocedía despacio, hasta toparse con la pared. Snape se había levantado de su silla y la seguía sin prisa, clavándole sus ojos, negros como dos túneles. Tonks se arrimó lo más que pudo a la pared, pero aún así la nariz grasienta de Snape estuvo a punto de rozarla. Se quedó quieta y contuvo la respiración hasta ponerse colorada._

_Snape se rió burlonamente. "No es necesario que deje de respirar, señorita Tonks. A fin de cuentas, no puede ser nada provechoso para mí que encuentren su cadáver en mi oficina" _

_Tonks dejó escapar un gimoteo y volvió su cabeza hacia el lado, evitando su mirada intensa que parecía querer calcinarla._

_Tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia separaban sus cuerpos, y Snape la redujo acercándose aún más a ella. Cuando él estrechó su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha de una manera casi vulgar, ella trató de apartarlo, pero el profesor de pociones la sujetaba firmemente por la nuca.__Tonks forcejeó un rato intentando quitarse sus garras de encima sin mucho éxito, lo que él registró con un rápido centelleo en sus ojos negros. Luego, deslizó su lengua por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su oreja, y de vuelta a su nuca, trazando una y otra vez la misma trayectoria. Tonks le dirigió una mirada llena de repudio, y ya tenía los peores insultos en la punta de la lengua, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de pronunciarlos, porque en el instante que abrió la boca, Snape se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con una pasión que le heló la sangre. _

_Para la gran sorpresa de ambos, el cuerpo de Tonks se relajó por completo, e incapaz de contenerse, le devolvió el beso con igual pasión. La lengua de Snape cada vez le exigía más, y sus manos exploraban su juvenil cuerpo de una forma tosca y al mismo tiempo suplicante. _

_Snape la soltó jadeante y puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas, levantándola de modo que las caderas de ella quedaran a la altura de su pecho. El corazón de Tonks se aceleró cuando Snape le agarró la pierna derecha, alzándola por sobre su hombro (por primera vez en muchos años, Tonks agradeció que su mamá la obligara a asistir a clases de ballet de pequeña), a tiempo que la presionaba contra la pared con más fuerza. Tonks rondó la cintura de Snape con su otra pierna, para aliviarle un poco el peso, lo cual realmente no hacía falta, pues para él ella era casi igual de liviana que una pluma._

_Snape dejó escapar un gruñido, y deslizó su mano por la parte interior de su muslo, buscando a tientas la entrada húmeda y pulsante que tenía entre las piernas, mientras la seguía besando ferozmente. Cuando hubo encontrado aquella fuente de placer, introdujo lentamente dos dedos ahí abajo, masajeando suavemente su clítoris con el pulgar. Justo en ese momento… _

"_¡Tonks!"_

…

"¡Tonks!", oyó como una voz conocida la llamaba. Abrió los ojos y vio a Charlotte asomada sobre su cama, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

"¿Qué pasa, dónde estoy?" masculló Tonks atontada.

"En nuestro dormitorio, dónde más. ¡Mejor levántate, que sino vas a llegar tarde a tu detención con Snape!"

Al oír la palabra "Snape", Tonks de pronto estaba totalmente despierta. "¡No puede ser!" gritó con desesperación "¡Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo!"

"Bueno, si te levantas ahora llegarás a tiempo" le dijo Charlotte inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Pero quizás quieras hacer algo con tus cabellos antes…" agregó mientras miraba críticamente la melena salvaje que su amiga tenía en la cabeza.

Tonks se miró al espejo, y decidió que por más que quisiera llegar puntual, no podía salir así al público. Frunció el ceño, y después de tan solo cinco segundos, su pelo revoltoso se había enrollado en un nudo elegante y liso, y su piel pálida se había puesto un poco más morena. Agarró sus blue jeans que estaban tirados en el piso, y su t-shirt de las brujas de Macbeth, y se vistió rápidamente.

"Gracias, Charlotte" dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica. "Nos vemos más tarde" y salió de allí apresuradamente.

Camino a la oficina de Snape, Tonks se perdió varias veces (las escaleras que cambiaban constantemente de lugar siempre lograban confundirla), por lo que recién llegó a las 12:20, veinte minutos después de la hora acordada. "Bueno, por lo menos no llegué tan tarde como otras veces" pensó divertida.

Tocó la puerta, la cual se abrió casi al instante. Tonks entró, y ya iba a formular una excusa cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba fuertemente por el brazo.

"Nym-pha-do-ra" dijo Snape con rabia. "¿Podrías llegar a la hora que se te cita aunque sea una sola vez en tu insignificante existencia?"

"Podría" dijo ella mientras sacudía la mano de Snape de su brazo. "Si Usted deja de llamarme Nymphadora"

"No te corresponde a ti poner las condiciones, pequeña rana insolente" le replicó Snape, entonando sobre todo las tres últimas palabras. "Como verás, el tiempo que tengo a mi disposición es sumamente valioso y limitado, y vamos muy atrasados con la agenda que Dumbledore me encomendó"

Tonks lo miró sorprendida. "Pero profesor" objetó, "Usted ha estado evadiéndome desde que estuve en su ca…"

"¡Silencio!" la interrumpió Snape. "Treinta puntos menos para Hufflepuff por su impertinencia, y si continúa entorpeciendo el transcurso de esta lección, serán sesenta"

"¿Lección? Yo creía que… ¿no va a castigarme por lo de ayer?" preguntó Tonks incrédula.

Snape hizo un gesto negativo con la mano y la miró agriamente.

"Créame… nada me causaría más satisfacción que hacer eso… pero lamento que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión… Ahora, quiero que me nombre las características esenciales de un mortífago"

Tonks lo pensó un rato concentradamente antes de responder. "Creo que tienen un tatuaje en el brazo… una serpiente negra; usan capas negras, y no se les ve el rostro…"

"En un examen de EXTASIS, esa respuesta hubiera obtenido no más que un _Desastroso_" dijo Snape con maldad. "De verdad me asombra, señorita Tonks. Creí que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era una de sus asignaturas preferidas"

"El Ministerio de Magia prohibió que se nos enseñe cualquier cosa relacionada con Voldemort" se defendió ella. "Ya ni siquiera podemos sacar libros de la Sección Restringida, y en el libro de texto tampoco dice nada"

"Pretextos, no son más que pretextos" la reprendió Snape con severidad. "Si de verdad quisiera aprender, hubiera acudido a mí o a cualquier otro profesor en busca de ayuda. Me decepciona"

"Pero…"

"¡No me contradiga! Primero que nada, ese 'tatuaje' como lo llama, es la marca tenebrosa del señor de las tinieblas, y tiene forma de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. Todos sus seguidores, incluido el mismo Voldemort, la tienen tatuada en sus brazos… ¿qué está esperando para anotar lo que estoy diciendo?"

"Es que no traigo nada" dijo Tonks en voz baja. "Pensé que tendría que limpiar las marmitas"

"Naturalmente" dijo Snape sarcásticamente. "Aquí tiene. Ahora, hágame el favor de tomar apuntes. Los revisaré al final de la lección"

Le entregó un pequeño rollo de pergamino y una pluma desgastada.

"Bien, sigamos… La marca tenebrosa crea un vínculo único entre Voldemort y sus seguidores; ellos son capaces de percibir sus cambios de humor, y viceversa, y cada vez que Voldemort toca su marca, todos los mortífagos deben aparecer instantáneamente a su lado"

"¿Automáticamente?" preguntó Tonks con ojos grandes. "¿O tienen otra alternativa?"

"Siempre se tiene otra alternativa"

"¿Y que pasa si uno se niega?"

"Rara vez ocurre… no es nada sensato prestar oídos sordos al llamamiento del señor tenebroso" dijo Snape en voz baja. "Bueno, esa información no nos concierne a menos que planee unirse a los mortífagos próximamente" dijo recuperando su usual tono irónico. "Como le decía, los mortífagos visten capas y capuchas negras, y sus rostros se esconden tras máscaras del mismo color. Lo peculiar de estas máscaras es que tan solo el mortífago que la lleva puesta o el mismo Voldemort puede quitársela. Esta medida de seguridad fue introducida en 1975 para evitar que al ser capturados, los mortífagos revelen su identidad"

"No entiendo… ¿entonces qué hay de Bellatrix Black y de su esposo?" demandó saber la chica.

"Le repito que no me interrumpa" dijo Snape perdiendo la paciencia. "Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange no llevaban sus máscaras en el momento que fueron arrestados, eso es todo"

Tonks lo miró como su tuviera más preguntas, pero las reprimió pues no quería hacer rabiar a Snape más de la cuenta. Éste parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo que lo preocupaba; Tonks lo notó en su frente arrugada y su mirada pensativa.

"El director y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debe esta preparada lo mejor posible para cuando se encuentre cara a cara con un mortífago" dijo Snape lentamente.

Tonks abrió la boca, pero él alzó su mano dándole a entender que se mantenga callada.

"Lo que está por presenciar no se lo dirá a NADIE, absolutamente a NADIE,  
¿entendió?"

Tonks levantó la mano derecha en señal de juramento. "Juro que no se lo diré a nadie" dijo solemnemente. Snape le dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza y entrecerró los ojos, pero finalmente decidió que la muchacha decía la verdad. Se arremangó la manga izquierda, y le mostró su brazo desnudo. Tonks dejó escapar un chillido, llevándose las manos a la boca.

"Profesor… Usted… Usted" fue todo lo que alcanzó a musitar.

"Relájese,  
¿quiere?" dijo Snape enervado. "Tendré la marca tenebrosa, pero ya no me encuentro a los servicios del señor tenebroso desde hace años. ¿Usted cree que Dumbledore aceptaría a un mortífago entre sus líneas?"

"Pues, no lo sé" balbuceó Tonks. "Él es un hombre muy tolerante…"

"No me diga" dijo Snape con una mueca burlona. "Quiero que memorice bien lo que ve. Esta marca debe de quedarse grabada en su cerebro y no debe olvidar jamás que significa peligro… peligro y _muerte_"

"Está bien" susurró Tonks mientras se acercaba a él. Miró la marca tenebrosa con temor y fascinación, y estrechó una mano para tocarla, pero Snape retiró su brazo rápidamente.

"¿Está loca?" bufó. "¡¡Jamás toque una marca tenebrosa, es sumamente peligroso!!"

"¿Pues por qué no me lo dijo antes?" preguntó ella ofendida.

"Pensé que poseía aunque sea un mínimo de sentido común" dijo Snape a tiempo que se cubría el brazo.

"¿Profesor?" preguntó Tonks tímidamente. "No quiero ofenderlo, pero… ¿Cómo puedo reconocer a un mortífago? Es que… Usted también tiene la marca, y en teoría… bueno ahora ya no es uno de ellos, pero quiero decir antes… Usted parece completamente inofensivo…" Tonks se atascó y perdió el hilo al ver la expresión en la cara de Snape.

"Por los disparates que acababa de soltar, supongo que lo que quiere saber es cómo puede descubrir un mortífago que se esfuerza en _no ser visto_…"

"Sí…"

Snape chasqueó la lengua impacientemente.

"Está demás decir que reconocer a un mortífago que no está con su traje negro o con la marca tenebrosa a la vista es sumamente difícil, sino imposible. Claro que en el caso de algunos… personajes… se dará cuenta enseguida quienes son… suponiendo que es una bruja lo suficientemente sagaz…"

Tonks pasó por alto este último comentario.

"Mi… abuela" dijo, y Snape notó que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo pronunciar la palabra _abuela_. "Ella quería que mi madre se uniera a los mortífagos después de que Bellatrix lo hizo…" su voz se cortó, y su mirada se volvió ausente, como si estuviera observando una escena invisible.

"Que conveniente que mencione a su familia, señorita Tonks" la sacó Snape de sus pensamientos.

"Ellos no son mi familia" dijo Tonks con una expresión ceñuda.

"Ah, querida, la sangre es más densa que el agua… y no sólo lo digo en sentido figurativo…"

"Ellos no son mi familia" repitió Tonks. "No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos después de lo que le hicieron a mamá y a muchos otros"

"Sin embargo, me temo que tendremos que abordar el tema. Los familiares de su madre implican el mayor riesgo para Usted"

"¿Por qué?"

"A ver, por qué podría ser" rezongó Snape alzando una ceja. "Piense"

"Porque… porque mamá se casó con un muggle y quieren exterminar a todos los de sangre 'sucia'" propuso Tonks

"Nada mal" contestó Snape. "Pero desgraciadamente va mucho más allá"

Tonks se encogió de hombros y continuó pensando en más razones. "No se me ocurre nada más" dijo finalmente. "Ni siquiera me conocen. No veo por qué me quieran hacer daño…"

"Siéntese" dijo Snape con un suspiro. "Es una larga historia, y no le conviene estar parada…"

…

"Vamos Nymphadora, no me puedes hacer esto"

Snape la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la acomodó en el suelo cuidadosamente. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reanimarla, claro, conocía unas cuantas pociones y algunos hechizos que lograrían devolverle el color a las mejillas, pero Snape estaba seguro de que aplicárselas en ese estado sería desastroso. Recordó entonces lo que había visto en una revista muggle hace mucho tiempo… Había querido evitarlo, pero esta vez no le quedaba otra… Inhaló profundamente y prosiguió a desabotonarle la blusa. De seguro, Nymphadora tenía pésimo gusto en cuanto a la ropa interior. Tenía puesto un sostén morado con unos gatos estampados en negro, los cuales hacían unas muecas realmente desagradables. Snape sacudió la cabeza con desdén, y puso su oreja en el pecho de la chica, tratando de divisar los latidos de su corazón. Estaban ahí, pero eran muy débiles. Snape agarró un vaso de agua fría y se lo echó a la cara, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

"¿Profesor?" susurró Tonks al abrir los ojos. "¿Qué pasó?  
¿Por qué estoy mojada?"

"Te desmayaste" le respondió Snape, dirigiéndole una mirada que ella no supo como interpretar.

Tonks se irguió pesadamente, y al darse cuenta que aún estaba con el sostén al aire, se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a abotonarse los botones rápidamente, pero por alguna razón sus dedos siempre se resbalaban tembleques, por lo que Snape tuvo que salir en su ayuda. Lo hizo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y con la cara hecha piedra, mientras que Tonks se iba poniendo cada vez más roja. A mitad de camino, Snape rozó los senos de Tonks accidentalmente, y ella, malinterpretando ese roce se le acercó y lo besó en la boca, solo que a aquello apenas se le podía llamar un beso. Fue más un choque entre los labios de ella y los de él, y Snape se quedó petrificado en el acto.

_De repente…_

"¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?" Furiosamente, McGonagall se precipitó hacia el interior de la habitación, echando chispas por los ojos.

"¡SEVERUS!" gritó fuera de sí. Snape y Tonks se habían separado en el acto cuando ella había aparecido en la puerta. La cara de Snape era tan impenetrable como siempre, aunque parecía haber palidecido un poco, y los ojos de Tonks estaban bien abiertos de miedo, y no paraba de mascullar palabras incomprensibles mientras las lágrimas le corrían a raudales por la cara. McGonagall, por su parte, había sobrepasado su punto de ebullición hace rato, y se veía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Su cara estaba tan llena de ira que sus facciones se distorsionaron horriblemente, dándole un gran parecido con Medusa.

"¡DUMBLEDORE NO SE REFERIA A ESTO CUANDO TE ORDENO QUE LA PROTEJIERAS!" Tonks se estremeció y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sollozando angustiadamente. Finalmente, Snape pareció haber encontrado su voz nuevamente.

"Esto no es lo que parece, Minerva" dijo calmado. Demasiado calmado, en la opinión de la Profesora McGonagall, quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

"Estaba sentado en mi oficina esta tarde, tratando de averiguar mas sobre Usted-ya-sabe-qué, cuando alguien tocó mi puerta. Naturalmente, abrí, pues la señorita Tonks me había informado anteriormente que necesitaba hablar conmigo con urgencia. Sin embargo, hasta este punto yo ignoraba que ella intentaría _seducirme_…"

Tras oír esta acusación, Tonks empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

"¿Pretendes que te crea eso, Severus?" gritó McGonagall colérica. "Tan solo mírala, resulta más que obvio que **tú** fuiste el que se aprovechó de ella. ¡Deberías estar avergonzado!"

"Cree lo que quieras, Minerva" dijo Snape glacialmente. "Te repito que yo no fui el que besó a la señorita Tonks… Ella perdió la consciencia en mi oficina, por lo que tuve que reanimarla. Luego, se encontraba tan débil que me vi obligado a ayudarle a cerrarse los botones de su blusa, lo cual ella, eso quedó más que claro, interpretó de una forma totalmente diferente…"

"Yo… yo pensé que…" balbuceó Tonks "que Usted quería…"

"¿Besarla?" finalizó él burlonamente. "Le aseguro que fueron frutos de su _imaginación_"

La manera en que lo dijo le dio escalofríos a Tonks. _Como si supiera…_

"¡Pero por favor, Severus!" se indignó la profesora McGonagall. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Está diciendo la verdad" dijo de pronto Tonks. Ya se había tranquilizado y ahora se pasaba la mano por la cara para secarse las lágrimas. "Yo… no sé qué me pasó…" dijo de manera poco convincente, lo que provocó que Snape y McGonagall alzaran una ceja al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, probablemente el hecho de haberse desmayado debió de nublar sus sentidos, señorita Tonks" ofreció McGonagall en un tono ya más suave. "Lamento que de todas formas me la tendré que llevar a la oficina del director. Vamos"

"Estoy muerta estoy muerta estoy muerta" era lo único que podía pensar Tonks mientras seguía a McGonagall por la puerta con las piernas temblorosas.


	5. Una revelación inesperada

Tonks no sabía cuál de todos los episodios vergonzosos de su vida (eran tantos que ya se había cansado de contarlos) era el peor, pero lo que acababa de pasar en la oficina de Snape ciertamente merecía una mención honrosa. En su defensa, cabría mencionar que por ninguna parte (ni siquiera en lo impreso en letras pequeñas) en el reglamento de Hogwarts decía expresamente que estaba prohibido besar a un profesor. Tonks conocía la larguísima lista casi de memoria, puesto que Snape la había obligado a copiarla en reiteradas ocasiones. Claro que la ausencia de la prohibición no la consolaba en lo absoluto, porque daba por sobrentendido que comportamiento tal es catalogado usualmente como "completamente inaceptable".

A Tonks se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener ese beso insignificante. Lo peor era que no había sentido absolutamente nada… no valía la pena ser castigada, o peor, expulsada de Hogwarts por él.

"_Lo hice sin querer, fue un accidente, el estúpido de Snape me confundió"_

Dios mío, se sentía peor que aquel día en que sus padres entraron a su habitación y la sorprendieron con su novio de entonces, Terry, a punto de desvestirla. Considerando que ocurrió hace casi dos años y que estaba (¡ojalá!) olvidado, y que además su familia le permitió quedarse en casa (aunque solo bajo la promesa de no acercarse a Terry a menos de cien metros), la situación actual era mucho más desesperada. "_Por Merlín, ¿cómo voy a mirarle a Dumbledore a los ojos?"_, pensó. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Tonks estaba segura de que había logrado causarle una buena impresión al director, lo cual no era tarea fácil siendo tan excesivamente torpe.

Por fin, llegaron a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada al despacho del director.

"Banana Split" dijo McGonagall, y la gárgola cobró vida, abriendo el paso a una escalera en espiral.

"Espere aquí" le dijo a Tonks, quien asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose palidísima.

Después de unos cinco minutos, que le parecieron una eternidad, McGonagall bajó de nuevo. "El director la espera arriba" dijo, y dio muestras de querer irse.

"Pero profesora, ¿y Usted...?" preguntó la chica con pánico.

"Estoy segura de que puede relatar más que satisfactoriamente lo que aconteció en la oficina del profesor Snape, querida. Yo conté mi versión de la historia, ahora le toca a Usted llenar los vacíos…"

Tonks tragó saliva. Había temido, no, había esperado que McGonagall se encargara de hablar, ahorrándole a ella la desagradable tarea de justificar su comportamiento ante Dumbledore.

"_¿Cómo cuernos se lo voy a explicar?"_

Cuando llegó a la pesada puerta de arce, estuvo a punto de volverse y bajar corriendo las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera moverse ni un centímetro, la voz de Dumbledore penetró las gruesas paredes de la puerta, con tal claridad que parecía estar parado a su lado.

"Señorita Tonks, por favor, no sea tímida. Pase adelante…"

Tonks respiró profundamente y entró a la oficina, donde Dumbledore ya estaba esperándola, sentado sobre su gran sillón de orejas y dirigiéndole una mirada escrutadora por sobre sus lentes de media luna. Tonks se llevó una mano al cuello para aflojarse la corbata, y comprobó con terror que su blusa aún estaba medio abierta. "Tome asiento, señorita Tonks" dijo Dumbledore amablemente. "Discúlpeme un momento, iré a ver a Fawkes, no se ha sentido nada bien últimamente…" Salió de la habitación asintiendo cordialmente con la cabeza, y apenas su silueta había desaparecido por la puerta, Tonks se abotonó la blusa. Esta vez, los dedos no le temblaban.

Tonks miró a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que venía a la oficina de Dumbledore, al contrario de lo que se hubiera esperado por su récord disciplinario.

Se puso de pie silenciosamente, le echó una rápida ojeada a la puerta por la que Dumbledore había salido momentos antes, y empezó a caminar por la oficina, cuidando no tropezar con ningún mueble y romper algún objeto valioso. Miró los varios estantes colmados de libros, debían ser cientos, no, miles. ¿Quién se iría a leer tantos libros en su vida? Ella no leía nada a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario… su mirada se detuvo en una vitrina detrás del escritorio, que albergaba un montón de artefactos misteriosos que zumbaban y se movían. Despertada su curiosidad, se acercó más, y vio algo plateado que emanaba una luz blanca muy fuerte. La luz salía de una pequeña vasija de piedra, en la que estaban grabadas extrañas runas cuyo significado desconocía. El líquido plateado se movía constantemente, y cuanto más se acercaba ella, más turbulento se ponía. ¿Qué sería? ¿Una poción? ¿Algún jugo o bebida con efectos especiales? ¿O simplemente estaba allí para alumbrar? Tonks extendió la mano lentamente y tocó el líquido espeso con la punta de su dedo índice.

Inmediatamente, todo alrededor de ella empezó a girar, y a girar cada vez más rápido, hasta que solo quedó un remolino de manchas de colores que le causaba náuseas; cerró los ojos y sintió como caía en un vacío. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se vio rodeada de una negrura intensa que no la dejaba distinguir ni sus propias manos. Su vista tardó unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se hallaba en un cementerio, a su alrededor no había más que lápidas inmersas en una fina neblina. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y las palmas de sus manos se humedecieron.

"_¿Cómo diablos llegue hasta aquí?_"

Podía descartar los polvos flú y las escobas por razones obvias, tampoco pudo haber aparecido, puesto que había desaprobado el examen la semana anterior y hasta ahora solo conseguía hacer desaparecer su oreja derecha. Entonces… algo o alguien la tuvo que traer hasta aquí.

"Esperemos que también me lleve de vuelta…" murmuró para sí. No se moría por pasar la noche en este lugar. De pronto, en medio del silencio sepulcral su oído percibió varias voces y pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se escondió detrás de una lápida y contuvo la respiración. No era cobarde, pero tampoco demasiado valiente, y esto le estaba empezando a dar un poco de miedo.

Tres figuras emergieron lentamente de la neblina. Tonks distinguió a un hombre alto y vestido de negro, y a una mujer de cabello oscuro, quien arrastraba tras ella a otra persona más, aparentemente una mujer. El hombre dijo algo, pero la niebla y la oscuridad se tragaron sus palabras, por lo que no llegaron a los oídos de Tonks. Sin embargo, la mujer morena debió de haber entendido lo que dijo, pues soltó a su víctima, la cual después de que nadie la estuviera sosteniendo se desplomó sobre el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, y permaneció allí sin moverse.

Tonks abandonó su escondite, cuidando no ser vista. Tenía que oír lo que estaban hablando, tal vez le podía ayudar a esa pobre mujer… Se ocultó detrás de una estatua de ángel que estaba a menos de diez pasos del trío. Sin previo aviso, el hombre levantó su varita en alto.

"Crucio!" dijo con una voz fría e indiferente. Los gritos que le siguieron a esa palabra fatal eran insoportables. Nada, ni el mejor entrenamiento en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la hubiera podido preparar para presenciar un maleficio imperdonable en plena acción. Tonks apartó la vista, incapaz de mirar como la mujer se retorcía de dolor. Pero aun tapándose los oídos, oía sus gritos, cada vez más intensos, y el sufrimiento que expresaban le llegaba a lo más profundo del alma.  
Voldemort sabía muy bien que él y nadie más tenía el poder de aliviar el dolor, y esa certeza hizo que disfrutara aun más de la tortura.  
Finalmente, hizo parar la maldición con un movimiento fácil de su mano. Cerca de él, en la tierra, yacía la joven bruja. Tenía muestras evidentes de tortura, su cara estaba recubierta de moretones, su capa despedazada y empapada de sangre fresca. Su cara brillante de sudor era una sola mueca de dolor. Parecía estar muy débil, pero no mostraba señales de colapsar. Con un ligero movimiento de su varita, Voldemort obligó a la mujer a pararse y a mirarle a sus ojos rojos.

"Esperaba que el Cruciatus te enseñara algunos modales, Andrómeda" dijo con su voz de serpiente. "Evidentemente, me equivoqué. Espero que no me decepciones de nuevo. Sería un desperdicio enorme tener que matarte, _querida_…"

"_¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Aquí hay un error!"_

Andrómeda dejó escapar un sonido gutural como si se hubiera atragantado con algo, y cuando tosió la sangre le salía a chorros por la boca.

Tonks separó sus labios para gritar, pero el horror la hizo enmudecer por completo. Voldemort se había acercado a su madre, y por un espantoso segundo, Tonks pensó que la iba a matar, pero todo lo que hizo fue parar la hemorragia.

"Hoy me has demostrado que posees el mismo talento que tu hermana, la que ya me sirve más que satisfactoriamente. Piénsalo… piensa lo poderosa que te harías si te unes a las líneas de Lord Voldemort…" le dijo, mirándola con extraña intensidad.

"Solo sobre mi cadáver" le contestó Andrómeda con enorme esfuerzo debido a sus labios hinchados, pero con una determinación que parecía impresionarle al señor oscuro. "Y estaría muy contenta si me matas ahora, Tom… sabes, ya no soporto más el dolor. Y no olvides a saludar a mamá y papá de mi parte, Bella" Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió insanamente, y al hacerlo se parecía espantosamente a la mujer morena, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en la sombra, pero que entonces se paró a su lado y la miró con una furia asesina en los ojos.

En su escondite, Tonks estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento. _Bellatrix Lestrange…_

"¡Como te atreves a mencionarlos, impura traidora de sangre! ¡CRUCIO!"

El cuerpo de Andrómeda fue sacudido por nuevas arcadas violentas, pero no por mucho rato.

"¡Bellatrix!" sonó la voz amenazante de Voldemort. "La quiero viva, no muerta. Tarde o temprano hablará…"

"Lo dudo mucho, mi señoría" Voldemort y Bellatrix voltearon las cabezas.

Cuatro personas habían aparecido en el cementerio, tres de ellos mortífagos, la cuarta era una mujer rubia, alta, delgada y pálida, que temblaba en todo el cuerpo y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. En el momento que divisó a Andrómeda, trató de correr hacia ella, pero los otros tres la retuvieron con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo, donde continuó llorando silenciosamente.

"¿Cuestionas mis métodos, Lucius?" preguntó Voldemort con voz grave.

"Claro que no, mi señor" aseguró Malfoy rápidamente. "Es solo que… ella es una Black. Es igual de testaruda que sus hermanas…" dijo, lanzándole una mirada llena de rabia a la mujer rubia. _Narcissa…_

"Ahhhh, que bella reunión familiar" dijo Voldemort sin emoción. "Pero Bella, ¿por qué esa cara? No te culpes por tu familia, la mía también fue una gran decepción" Bellatrix lo miró con cólera, y Voldemort se rió cruelmente.

"Entonces entenderá, mi excelencia, que yo debo encargarme de ella" dijo aparentemente calmada, su voz temblando de ira porque Voldemort había mencionado su parentesco con Andrómeda.

"Te daré ese placer, si, porque siempre has sido y sigues siendo, mi sirviente más fiel"

"Gracias, señor, es demasiado amable conmigo" respondió Bellatrix y se alejó para encontrarse cara a cara con su víctima. Lucius y los otros dos mortífagos sujetaron a Narcissa con más firmeza.

…

"¡NO!" gritó Narcissa con toda la desesperación de su ser, y se lanzó encima del cuerpo inerte de Andrómeda. "Ella es nuestra hermana, por favor Bella, te lo suplico, no lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas…" su voz se ahogó en llanto incontrolable, y se arrastró hacia los pies de Bellatrix, quien le dirigió una mirada llena de repudio.

"Eres débil, Narcissa, y los débiles merecen morir"

"Mátame entonces" susurró Narcissa "Mátame igual que a Andy"

"Que dices, niña estúpida" se burló Bellatrix "Créeme, si no lo he hecho aun fue por respeto a nuestros padres…"

"¿Que te ha hecho Andrómeda para que la odies tanto? ¿Y qué te hice yo para que me desprecies de esa manera?"

"¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? Ya te he dicho que odio a los débiles - sin embargo, nos unen nuestros lazos de sangre. Pero ella – señaló al cuerpo de Andrómeda que yacía inmóvilmente sobre el piso – tendrá que morir esta noche, porque ofendió al señor oscuro y manchó la memoria de nuestros ancestros con el peor de los crímenes que podría cometer un mago de sangre pura. Se casó con un sangre sucia, y tuvo una hija con él. Una niña de lo más oportuna para nuestros planes, pero oh no, se nos olvidaba que Andrómeda _ama_ a su pequeña ninfa…" dijo remedando la voz de su hermana. Narcissa paró de llorar y ahora la miraba completamente lúcida.

"No sabes lo que es el amor" dijo en voz baja. "¡Pero yo sí, y no te dejare asesinar a una persona que amo!"

"¡Lucius!" gritó Bellatrix. "¡Ven y quita a tu mujer de mi vista o no respondo de mis actos!"  
Lucius Malfoy tuvo que golpear a Narcissa varias veces antes de poder llevársela.

A Tonks le entraron unas ganas enormes de correr donde su madre y su tía, pero sabía que eso era imposible, primero porque no podía partirse en dos, y segundo porque no les serviría de nada, pues Tonks empezaba a entender que esto no era más que una memoria, un espectro del pasado, y que ya nada podía hacer para alterar el curso de los eventos. Así que se quedó simplemente ahí paralizada mirando como Lucius le daba una bofetada tras otra a su esposa, pero no se atrevía a virar la mirada hacia la dirección opuesta, donde estaban Bellatrix y su madre. _"Tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber que le hicieron…"_ pensó, y quitó su mirada dificultosamente de Narcissa y Lucius, con lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

Bellatrix había obligado a Andrómeda a arrodillarse frente a ella en ademán sumiso, y ahora le ponía un dedo sobre el mentón, forzándola a alzar la vista.

"Te ordeno que te disculpes ante su excelencia el señor oscuro por todos tus actos traicioneros y demás ofensas en su contra" le dijo casi escupiéndole a la cara.

"¡Jamás!"

Bellatrix se rió presuntuosamente y con una extraña chispa en los ojos.

"Todo depende de ti… si te resistes tu sufrimiento tan solo se duplicará, y además todas las torturas las sufrirá Nymphadora tres veces más fuerte en su propia carne… es tu decisión, _Andy_"

Por primera vez, en los ojos de Andrómeda había miedo. Miraba a la mujer que alguna vez haya sido su hermana, y a la que había querido con más fervor que a sus padres, incluso más que a Narcissa, su pequeña hermana que siempre lloriqueaba y la que en aquel entonces consideraba un estorbo. La miraba y no la reconocía, pues Azkaban se había encargado de borrarle el último trazo de bondad que pudiera haber tenido en las facciones demacradas de su cara.

"¡No por favor, todo menos eso!" le rogó "Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, tortúrenme hasta la locura o la muerte, pero dejen en paz a Dora… por favor Bella, te lo suplico en nombre de nuestros padres, no lastimes a mi hija, tan solo tiene cuatro años…" Andrómeda sufrió un colapso y empezó a sollozar descontroladamente, y Tonks ya no aguantaba más. Se tapó los ojos con las manos mientras las lágrimas le corrían por la cara.

"Tranquila" La sonora voz de Dumbledore la hizo sobresaltarse. Estaba parado a su lado, y le había puesto una mano en el hombro, consolándola. "Todo esto pasó hace mucho tiempo. Por suerte, pudimos salvar a tu madre de las garras de Voldemort y Bellatrix. Esto es tan solo una memoria…"

"Se veía tan real" susurró Tonks con voz quebrada. "Pensé que Bellatrix la iba a…"

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. No debería dejar mis memorias esparcidas por allí…"

"¿Sus memorias?"

"Estuviste en mi pensadero… Ven, será mejor que regresemos a mi oficina…"

* * *

Buee... el capítulo estaba supuesto a ser más largo... pero la verdad es que ya me canse de escribir :p Perdonen por no actualizar antes, es que soy media lenta escribiendo... Manden reviews porfis :D


End file.
